Jewels, Honesty, and Love
by MegaNaraku
Summary: Rarity needs gems for her upcoming dress, but has completely run out. In desperate need, she takes Applejack for a hunt, but finds out that gems are not the only thing she will be seeking. Honesty and generosity together in one, small adventure of romance.


Ponyville.

The town that was normally bustled with ponies with a bright and playful environment was a silent, boring, wasteland today. Several grey clouds hung above the settlement which cast a curtain of shadows upon the houses and streets. There was a light fresh rain, but nothing more. It seemed as if everypony just wanted to stay indoors, secluded from the outside world.

The bell rang loudly which signaled the end of the day for school. The three crusaders made their way out of the classroom, waving Ms. Cheerilee goodbye. Once outside, Applebloom glanced at the sky above them.

"Well, looks like we ain't gonna try gettin' our cutie marks in bat mitten today." The disappointed filly let out a long sigh and parted ways with the other two crusaders, and headed towards Sweet Apple Acres. On her way home, she noticed the rain decrease to a very light drizzle; it felt like a smooth mist. She took her time walking to her house; the rain felt relaxing.

"Howdy Applebloom!" AJ announced as she kicked the tree, sending some red apples falling into the basket she had placed under it.

"Hiya Applejack," Applebloom said with a yawn. "Ah think Ah'm just gonna take a nap. School got me a bit tired."

Applebloom was usually never tired after school. Perhaps it was the weather that had the effect on her. She didn't seem to be the only pony that was tired; in fact, most of the residents in Ponyville were content in their beds, visiting dream land. All but a very select few that is.

Sweetie Belle was delighted once she made it home. Jumping over muddy puddles and trying not to slip on the wet land wasn't exactly her thought of "a lovely trip home". Once inside, she shut the door behind her and blindly ran into the leg of her older sister, Rarity, who was wearing a light purple rain coat. The filly plopped down on her behind, yet got up as quickly as she could.

"Where are you going?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Rarity trotted in place. "Oh, it seems that I have no more gems left, but Zecora was nice enough to tell me that there are quite a few of them in a cave not too far from her hut in the Everfree forest. Poor Spike is all out to, and I _cannot_ let an outfit go unfinished!" She shuttered at the thought of the dark, rainy forest, littered with creatures, but her outfit always came first. Sweetie Belle stood before her and raised her voice.

"Why would you want to go there!? Especially at a night like this!"

Rarity was glad her little sister was protective of her, but she already knew what to say.

"Oh my darling, it will be alright. I will have somepony accompany me." She already knew who she would pick; the only pony brave and strong enough to go into such a forest. Applejack.

The worried filly let out a sigh and walked beside her fellow pony, but didn't lose focus.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, the rain has died for now. You probably won't need that rain coat."

"Oh, thank you dear." Rarity handed the coat to Sweetie Belle. "Mind hanging that up for me will you?"

The younger sibling did what she was told, but when she looked back, Rarity had already left. As the high class pony took a few steps outside, a strong gust of wind swept by, sending her perfect mane into frenzy. After the couple of seconds had passed, her tangled mane lie restless. Frowning, the saddened pony tried to ignore what monstrous disaster had just happened, and to just move forward. One big inhale and a slow exhale. She was ready to move on. As a pony with high standards on cleanliness, this was extremely hard to do, but she needed those gems. Slowly but surely, she paced herself.

What seemed like forever, she finally reached Sweet Apple Acres, within ten minutes.

Applejack was sweating, and with the wind, it made her a little cold. She wiped the beads of sweat off of her forehead and sat down, leaning her back against the tree. Content where she was at, she rested her eyes and pulled her hat down over her face.

"Excuse me Applejack."

The orange pony tipped her hat upwards and looked at Rarity.

"What in tarnation are ya doin' out this late Rarity?"

The high class pony cleared her throat before speaking. "Well you see, I'm all out of gems and Spike doesn't have any either, so I thought I would go into the Everfree forest and take a look. Zecora mentioned that there was a cave not too far from her hut. And well, I'm definitely _not _going in there alone."

"Haha, well Ah don't blame ya. Don't worry sugar cube, Ah'll keep ya company. Besides, there are bound to be some Zap Apple tree's in the forest; Granny Smith has mentioned it countless times."

Rarity was relieved. "Oh thank Celestia! I'm terribly sorry; we will make quick work of this, alright?"

Applejack just smiled and patted Rarity on the back. "Let's go."

Both ponies galloped to the Everfree forest and halted, sliding their hooves in the dirt once they arrived at the entrance.

"Geez, this place looks creepier at night, especially in this darn weather." Applejack sighed and walked more into the forest as Rarity followed behind.

The sounds of the forest weren't something to be desired. The howls and shrieks of the animals that lurked behind the trees and bushes, and the gleaming red eyes staring at the two ponies as they made their way farther into the eerie, damp wetland was nothing less than frightening.

Step by step, they made their way closer to Zecora's hut. This would be their first destination; it's always better to be safe than sorry. As they approached the entrance, they could see the sky starting to get darker.

"I was expecting you two. Would you like to taste a certain brew?" Zecora greeted them.

Both ponies disagreed on the behalf that they were in a hurry.

"Zecora, you mentioned that there was a cave not too far from your hut right? It would be oh so very kind of you if you could point us in the direction." Rarity gleefully smiled.

The zebra nodded her head in a yes manner, and softly spoke. "Yes, there is a cave that lies beyond this hut. Getting there is no trouble, with a quick strut. Go straight beyond this place, to the wood trail, you will follow, but your fears, you shall swallow."

Neither pony knew what to make of this, but took her advice anyways. Nopony spoke until they exited the hut and walked a few feet towards the direction Zecora had given them. After a few long minutes had passed by, Rarity turned her head to look over her shoulder and couldn't see Zecoras hut anymore; nothing but forest surrounded them.

"Fears we shall swallow? Now just what in the hay does that mean?" Applejack said aloud as a puzzled expression stretched across her face. Rarity held her head high and trotted in front of AJ.

"Don't worry my dear Applejack. I'm sure she was just babbling about..."

Rarity was cut off by numerous menacing shrieks from what sounded to be Timberwolves. The shrieks and yells didn't seem to fixate on one particular area, but was all over, leaving AJ and Rarity clueless to where to run. Flank to flank, they stood by one another and was forced to look at the devilish eyes that haunted them.

"Apple… Jack…" Rarity stuttered. She tried to move her legs, but they were frozen solid. Applejack trotted in place as she quickly turned her head left and right, looking for an escape route. Coming to no conclusion, she patted Rarity on the back. The feeling of her hoof gave her a sense of comfort, which ceased her tense muscles.

"Applejack, do you see anywhere we can go?"

"We can only go straight," Applejack said as she stomped her hoof to the ground. "Ready, set..."

Rarity shook her head violently and let out a pathetic weep.

"GO!" Applejack hit Rarity's backside which triggered a rushing start as they both galloped at full speed down the forest, not knowing where they were going. It is hard to see when you are dodging tree branches coming at you from all directions. They made sure not to lose sight of one another, but still maintained fast speed to escape the wolves. After running for what seemed forever, both ponies came to a halt and needed a few minutes to recuperate. Panting and panting, both sat down and looked at each other with a face that said, "Now what." Darker clouds started to form above, and it was beginning to lightly drizzle.

Rarity's eyes started to fill up with water, and her mouth quivered as the sadness washed over her.

"Oh Applejack, I'm so terribly sorry I got you into this, I truly am." Before she could say any more, she started to cry. Applejack wiped the tears from her face and let out a smile.

"Look Rarity, it aint yer fault one lil bit. Ya came lookin' for jewels and we just happened to get chased by some disgustin' Timberwolves. We will find a way out of here. I promise ya."

Rarity's crying had become small sniffles now. Hearing those words from AJ gave her confidence. As soon as her confidence struck, so did lightning. It crashed in the dark sky above them, with the roaring thunder following behind it. The rain was getting harder and harder, and they needed to find someplace to go, and fast.

"Oh no, my beautiful, luxurious mane!" Rarity had been so scared, she forgot about her own hair.

"Forget about that for now, let's find a place to stay," Applejack ordered. Rarity nodded in agreement, and they both galloped down the forest, in between trees and bushes, wiping the rain every two seconds from their faces. After minutes of hunting, they finally came across a very small cave that they hoped was not home to a dragon of any sort. They slowly walked to the entrance of the cave and peered inside, and to their surprise, nothing was there.

"It may not be somethin' ya like, but it's better than nothin'," AJ said as she put her hoof on Raritys back and escorted her in.

"Applejack, you have been so kind to me. More kind than anypony I know. You truly have my thanks." Rarity let out a huge smile as she hugged AJ tightly.

Unknowingly blushing, AJ chuckled and hugged her back. "Ah shucks, its nothin' really.

"Oh no, but it is! You, my dear Applejack, saved me from Timberwolves, stopped me from crying, helped me find shelter, and even in the darkness, thunder, lightning, and rain, you went out of your way to help me. You have always been there for me, despite our differences. Through thick and thin, you, Applejack, have always been there for me." During this speech, Rarity's eyes started to water up. "Applejack, I don't know whether or not you feel the same way about me, but everything you have done, I can't help but develop these feelings for you, so please, will you be my… "

"Special Somepony," AJ interrupted.

Rarity's eyes widened and her smile grew three times as big. "YES!"

She ran to the cute country pony and held her tight in her hooves, and kissed her cheek. Applejack was ecstatic to be her special somepony. After Rarity let go, she was greeted with a soft kiss on the lips from her new partner, which turned her face blood red and made her heart pound fast.

"Rarity."

"Dearest Applejack."

"I love you," they both said in unison.

Naturally, a kiss would come right after those words, but instead, they were greeted with a bright light to their faces. Two mares were holding flashlights in their mouth as Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Pinkie Pie stood behind them. Nopony other than Twilight Sparkle had gathered these friends and security to help to find the two. The rain had lifted, but the sky stayed dark.

With their hopes and spirits lightened, AJ and Rarity rushed to their friends, hugging and thanking them for going out of their way to hunt them down.

Back at Ponyville, they stopped in the streets to part ways. Twilight was the first to speak.

"I'm glad we were able to find you two. You had us worried sick. But all that matters is that you two are safe and sound now, just don't wander off and scare us like that again alright?"

Rarity and Applejack sheepishly grinned and apologized. The night sky was growing dimmer, and the moon started to show.

"Well you two, it's getting pretty late, so I'm going to go back home. You two should head home as well and get some sleep," Twilight said with her casual smile.

And with that, they branched off in different directions.

Except for two; Rari and AJ waited until they had left.

"Should we have told them?" Rarity questioned.

"Uh, ahm really unsure ta be honest. But hey, partner, yer all ah will ever need, ya got that?"

And with a small giggle, Rarity leaned in for one more kiss as the pale moonlight beamed down upon both glorious ponies. They looked at one another with passion in their eyes.

"You know how the saying goes; you're the apple of my eye."

Applejack chuckled. "And ya know, things are always better, when their a rarity."


End file.
